


Prompt fic: Does Kati know that Patrick sleeps with men?

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [24]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Humor, Infidelity, M/M, Porn Watching, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kati's views on Patrick's questionable fidelity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: Does Kati know that Patrick sleeps with men?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=218084#t218084>
> 
> Written for the following prompt: Does Kati know that her husband sleeps around with lots of dudes?

Patrick, bless him, thinks she doesn't know.  
  
In a way, it's quite fun to see him attempt to sneak around, all furtive, and to hear the excuses he makes up for unexplained absences.  
  
"I saw this group of kids in the park and they all wanted my autograph!" is a good one.  
  
"There was a hold-up at the supermarket and I had to help the police take the criminals down!" is better.  
  
"I definitely wasn't visiting a rent boy!" might just be the best of all.  
  
Kati knows that it's men he's visiting. That's easy to discern from the way that she sees Patrick eyeing up other guys on the street; from the way he likes to visit that one particular pay-per-view website (and she wonders what will happen when he ever finds out that there's such a thing as 'browser history'); not to mention the fact that his flings decrease significantly in number once he persuades her to buy a strap-on.  
  
A couple of times, Kati considers getting angry about his infidelity, but in the end, she finds that she can't. Not when he acts like a small child on Christmas morning whenever she's around, and certainly not when she looks in his eyes and all she sees there is utter devotion. No, Patrick may have the sex drive of a field full of rabbits on viagra, but he's faithful in his own way. Kati finds that she can't fault him for that.  
  
Besides, she's not one for hypocrisy. After all, what would Patrick say if he ever found out that she and Lisa were more than just 'old friends'?


End file.
